Love for Breakfast
by Kane09lisa
Summary: Jill was working one day when he came into her dinner, does she know who he is or does she just not care. This story is mostly from Kane's point of view. I'm writing this one as I go so I'm not sure where I'm taking it, i hope it will be good. OC and Kane, might add OC and Jeff or Matt.
1. Meeting

Kane had traveled with the Hardy Boyz for too long, their brotherly love, aka ragging on each other all day and night was getting on his nerves. Then there was Jeff's boyfriend, aka Jeff's best friend Randy Orton. Kane had had it with Randy's constant girl chasing, it always reminded Kane of the fact it had been years since Kane had been in love. Kane grabbed his bags and packed everything that was his out of the small hotel room he shared with Matt, then wrote a quick note for Matt.

Hey Matt, I'm going to take the weekend to myself and drive down to Fort Worth in my car. I'll meet back up with y'all at the hotel there. Keep safe and call if anything goes wrong. See you - Glenn

After that Kane made a quick detour to the hotels lobby and looked through the rack of attractions around the hotel but did not find anything that seemed to catch his eye, so with an empty weekend in-front of him and just a short drive to the next town he all most thought about giving up, but as he turn to go back up stairs he saw Orton with a giggling girl on his arm. That was the pushed that Kane needed and he headed out to his own SUV. He placed his bags in the back sit in put in the CD Jeff had made him and started down the road. Kane tried to listen to the songs Jeff had told him he was sure Kane would love but none seemed to hold Kane's thoughts. His thoughts seemed to all go back to all the times Matt had tried to get Kane to go talk to a woman at a bar or party, but Kane always gave Matt a look that asked him to stop and Matt would, but they both knew Kane really would have like to talk to any of the woman. Kane was just always sure they would turn him down. He saw the signs for Fort Worth before he knew it, the two-hour drive end sooner than he realized. He thought about going straight to the hotel and dropping his bags, but his stomach growled. Kane looked for an exit and pulled of the highway looking for something to eat. His eyes landed on a little restaurant that was open for breakfast but had only one car in the parking lot and Kane decided this was most likely the best choice for not being recognized. He turn off the car, and looked around the car, almost still expecting the boys to be in the car, "Man, its been months since I've been by myself."

Kane walked into the little room that severed as the dinning room, a small blond walked out of the back room when she heard the bell over the door ring. "Hello, sit any where you like and I'll get a menu." The young girl called without looking up from the note pad she was writing on. Kane found a sit in the back facing away from the door so if any one did come in they could not see him.

The young girl turn around after grabbing a menu and all most missed the man, who was her first and most likely her only costumers for breakfast she never had any costumers but her dad always wanted a 24 hour dinner so here she was with her first costumer after last nights dinner rush, his head was just visible over the high-backed booth he sat in.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?" The girl asked, as she laid down a menu in-front of him, and taking a look at him, he saw her eyes go big, but she shook her head and pulled her lips into a smile without saying anything.

"Coffee if you have it, but if not.."

"I can make you some it will take just a few minutes."

"If you don't mind." Kane said smiling, he was trying to see if she knew who he was, or if she had just been surprised by his size.

"Nope, let me just go get that started then I'll come get your food order." She smiled again as she turn to go back into the kitchen. Leaving Kane to look at the menu, he laughed out loud when he read the front page, "The only breakfast I serve is The Texas: three eggs, beacon, ham and grits. You don't like it get out." Kane looked up again as the girl came back to the table a few minutes later, "you picked some thing, honey?"

"Well I was thinking I would like pancakes and sausage." Kane watched as the woman's face turned a bright pink as she looked down at the seat in-front of Kane, and then sat down in it.

"Well I think I would like that to and since that's not on the menu, I guess you are the one that's going to go make it." The girl said pushing her hair back out of her eyes and staring into Kane's.

Kane stood and walk into the kitchen as if it was an everyday occurrence that a waitress told him to go cook his own meal. Kane walk to the sink and washed his hands, then notices the coffee was done brewing so pulled two coffee cups down and poured coffee into them, not turning when he heard the door open and close behind him. He found a stack of sugars and poured some into his cup and stirred it in then took a quick sip. His lips turn into a smile as he turn to see the young girl sitting at the table in kitchen her nose in a book. He walked to the table sitting down the coffee cups, "Black?"

"Yes that's fine, and please just don't set the place on fire, my little sister asleep up stairs."

"Okay, so your eating anything I make?" Kane said, unsure if she was really going to let him cook for himself.

"As long as it is good, you're a big man, I guess you must know how to cook without burning it, right?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the pages of the book she was reading, it looked as if she had just started it, but it was a well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudices.

Kane walked around to the double ice boxes he look into them trying to see what there might be inside. He saw eggs and a few pieces of ham he could dice and on the counter a few vegetables to chop, cheese to mix in. "How about omelette?"

"That's fine, anything you want babe I'm going to run out and get the meat for lunch today I'll be back in ten."

"Okay sugar! " Kane said, without turning to the door she walked out of, he diced everything and mixed it with some cheese, then beaten a dozen eggs. His movements where swift, he had been out of a kitchen for to long for his own liking, he missed the feeling of being able to cook for himself, the freedom and the happiness He purred half his egg mixture into the skillet he had on the stove, then filling it with half the filling mixture, then repeated the same steps for a second omelette. He just placed the plates on the table when the young woman walk into the kitchen again. "So what is for lunch?"

"Pork chops." She said, without really looking at him, just moving to the table and started chopping potatoes.

"Just Pork chops? That does not sound very filling." Kane said, trying to get the young girl to open up to him, the way she didn't even care he was in her kitchen, left him alone in the restaurant it was starting to worry him, and yet he wanted to know why she felt so conformable around a complete stranger.

"Well no, the are six main veg's everyday, than a soup that changes every day, and one special veg or dessert item."

The girl seemed to finally realize Kane waiting on her to eat, so she took a bite of the omelette sitting in-front of her. As she swallowed she smiled, he could cook and she was happy to see he clean up after himself. So she relaxed back into her sit and ate in between Kane's questions, "So your family live upstairs?"

"Me and my little sister, live upstairs. I run this place and she goes to school."

"So who helps you run this place?"

"We have a staff of four, they all work lunch and dinner, A.K.A we are open 24 hours a day and only sale anything for lunch and dinner."

"So you think you could use the help of one more in the kitchen today?" Kane asked, all most expecting her to at minute freak out because of his forwardness.

"Well, I don't know... you any good at frying pork chops?"

"I think so, but if not you can tell me to stop."

"Tell free help to stop, you must think I'm crazy!"

"Okay then, so where can I start?" Kane asked, standing and gathering his and her dishes.

"The green beans, or corn. I'll be right back, honey I'm going to go make sure my little sister is up."

"Okay sweetie."

"Jinx? Jinx?" A old voice called a few minuets after Kane had been by himself. Kane turn to see a woman closer to his own age walk into the kitchen but his eyes fell back to his work, he had seen the person he wanted to fall for and now after two hours of knowing her he finally had a name to call her, even if it didn't sound like it was her real name. "Hum? Sir by chance do you know where Jinx is?"

"She went up stairs to check on her little sister."

"Oh! Okay." The woman said, taking a seat at the table and working on the potatoes Jinx had left.

"Lisa, what are you doing? You know you don't need to do that, I got it."

"Oh I know, just keeping busy while I waited, Courtney ready yet?"

"Two more minuets then she should be down, thanks again for taking her."

"You know I'd do anything to help, how she doing?"

"Getting better, she cry's a lot less now but she still can't bring her self to go in his room."

Kane worked on the green beans facing away from the two women but listing to their conversation. Jinx's voice was sad as they talked about HIM and it made Kane think who and what the lady's where talking about. A younger girl around 17 came down the stairs and froze when she saw Kane, Kane's eyes meet hers and he knew whether or not if Jinx knew who he was, this girl did.

"Courtney, come on Lisa still has to get to work after dropping you off, please don't make her late." Jinx's voice made Courtney jump, and she rushed down the stairs to Jinx throwing a kiss on her check then following Lisa out the door.

The room was quite again and Kane was thinking hard about if Jinx knew who he was, was she acting like she did not know and if so why? She was not hitting on him so maybe she knew but just didn't care. Or maybe? His mind thought of a thousand maybe's, and he was only brought out of his own mind when Jinx called to him. "Hey, that's not going to be anywhere close to enough green beans baby."

"Oh well, how many more?"

Jinx walk in to a second room and came back with a 20 pound sack of green beans, "half to cook for lunch and half for dinner."

"Oh y'all really get this busy?"

"Yea, we will serve about 300 plates for lunch and 400 for dinner."

"Oh!"

"Yep, you changing your mind about wanting to help?"

"No, I'm happy to help as long as I get to stay back here, I don't do well with crowds."

"Really? I would think you would do fine Glenn." Jinx's smiled, turning away from him, trying to hide her face but Glenn reached out to her face and moved the hair that cover her face, then moved her eyes even with his, searching hers for answers.

"So you know who I I'm, so now I have to ask why?"

"Why, what?" Jinx asked, looking into this mans eyes, of course she knew who he was, her dad had loved WWE, and him and his girls had always watched it together. She had seen his coming out match, and everyone after that.

Kane looked into her eyes harder now seeing love and awe in them, "Why didn't you act like you knew me from the beginning?"

"You seemed like you where hiding, sitting in the back facing away from the door, I thought maybe you would like to act like you where no body for a little while. Be no one but just some guy for a few hours, but I knew as soon as my little sister saw you that would end, she would be unable to hide the fact she knew who you are." Kane listened to the young woman talk and felt his body relax it her words, the were the truth, not only why she did it, but also the fact he wanted it, needed it. Her small frame was now so close to his large one he felt the need to step back but could not make his body move, he craved this closeness.

"I wanted to hide from people who only want to know Kane, but you called me Glenn, you know me as more than just some show name."

"I know you do your job but every once in a while we all need a break from it all." Jinx stepped even closer to Kane bringing her body rights ageist his, I'm sorry if I upset you that was not what I wanted to do. I just wanted to give you what you needed."

Glenn's eyes where on Jinx's lips as she spoke to him, her words where soft and if she had not stepped in he would have never heard her a last few word. "I need..." Glenn wanted to beg this woman for her body, but his mind knew that would be inappropriate but even as he tried to find the words to beg, the back door opened drawing Jinx's body away from him. Kane turn to see an old woman walk in to the kitchen and start to talk to Jinx.

"Oh Jill, what have you broken now?"

"I have not broken anything. He is just going to help cook today."

"Oh, is someone not coming in?" The woman asked, looking Kane up and down but not acting as if she reckoning him from any where so Kane breathe a sigh of relief.

"No every ones coming, Glenn is just going to help, but now that your here I'm going to run up and take a nap then shower. Glenn I'm going to go up stairs do you want to come up and watch T.V. or stay down here and Molly can tell you what you can help with?"

"I think I'm going to come up I need to sit down for a little while if I'm going to be any use later." Kane said, following Jill's moves and steeping into the stair case behind her.

As soon as Jill had Kane in the small living room up stairs she turn on him, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you, it just I have thought so many times how cool it would be to meet you, then to day you show up and I was unsure..." Jill's next sentences was cut off as Kane took Jill's cheek and lifted it to a position he could lean down just a touch and press his lips ageist hers. Jinx didn't know how to react and Kane pulled back worried he missed read her. Had he just forced his lips on hers?

"Glenn?"


	2. Getting Closer

"Yes?"

"I think I should go take my nap, you okay here on the couch?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Kane said, sitting down on the couch, smiling at Jill as she nod then walked away.

Kane had drifted off to sleep as he sat there thinking about Jinx, his dreams held thoughts of her and her falling for him as hard as he fell for her.

Kane woke with a start, Jinx was in her upstairs kitchen cooking lunch, and smiled at Kane as she saw him jump awake. She had heard him moan her name in his sleep and she felt her checks flush pink as his eyes landed on her face. "Jinx?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?" Kane asked, thinking now that she had slept she may have changed her mind.

"Fine, but come eat, you'll need something to eat before you go down to work your shift." Jinx said, puling the food off the stove and placing it on the table. She still had a smile on her lips as Kane got up and crossed the small room to where she stood, he took her hand from her hip and pressed its palm into his face. "I missed you, even in my sleep."

Jinx's eyes darted to her hand then back to his eye's, she could see he truly believed the words he said.

"I missed you too!" Jinx said, placing her second-hand on his chest over his heart. She held his look trying to prove herself to him.

Kane could not take it any longer, she was to close and his dreams had him wondering what she tasted like. So he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then the most magical thing happened, and he felt Jinx kiss back. Glenn took this as a good sign and tried to deepen the kiss, and Jill willingly granted him access to her mouth allowing him to taste her. She tasted even better than he had dreamed, and Kane realized they had kissed for a while now loving the closeness, he had missed this more than he had realized Kane felt Jill's lips move away, but then return but this time Jill was in control of the kiss. He felt her give a small kiss to his lower lip then with no warning she started nibbling on Kane's lower lip, causing a moan to escape Glenn's lips. Jill deepen the kiss once more, allowing Kane to take back over and it was his turn to nibble on Jill's lip, his teeth sank deep into her lip causing a moan of pain then pleasure to push it way out of Jill.

Jill broke the kiss, which had Kane worried till he opened his eye's, and saw the smile on her now puffy lips. "I know I said you needed to eat, but I did not mean me!" Jill said, backing away from Glenn and laughing as she sat herself down at the table, "I was going to say it might still be hot, but I think I'm the only thing hot now." Jill said, putting a sexy smile on her lips as she picked up the first fork full and blown falsely on it.

"Mmm, I'm not sure you can say you're the only one that's hot, I think we almost started a fire in-between us."

Jill lips had the smile return to them, then they fell as his words sank and thoughts of an unstoppable fire burning her and him alive passed threw her head. Kane saw the change in her face and worried she thought he was expecting her to allow him to take her there and then. He smiled then cleared his throat. "I'll be going to my hotel room tonight and tomorrow I will have to do some work for the WWE, but I was wondering if you would come to the show tomorrow? I can have your tickets at will call. Then maybe after I can take you and your sister out to grab dinner?"

"Oh well, I think after the show my little sister might have to come home to sleep for school."

"Oh well we could go out with some of the guys in a group or something." Kane said, trying to lighted up the situations. He didn't want her to think he was trying to push her to be alone with him.

"We would love to go, and we can just see how it works out." Jill said, removing the plates from the table and sitting them in the sink. She turn to face Glenn, looked deep into his eyes. Her heart stopped for a second as she finally saw what she had been looking for. His eyes fell to her hips then drifted back up to her cleavage then up to her smile and eyes that danced. She could she his want so fully on his face, a slight pink color on his cheeks, a drop of sweat across his brow, his hand pulled into fist as to stop himself from reaching out and touching her. This want was the one thing Jill had been unsure of, could he truly want her. She wanted him, but not only for you quick night. She could never live with herself if it was only one night she got to spend in his arms.

"I have to ask and not because I don't believe you truly have a good heart, but because I could not bear only having you for one night, is this..."

Glenn removed himself from the chair he had been in and placed his body ageist hers, feeling the heat pouring in between them Glenn spoke soft into Jill's ear, trying to answer the question she left unasked when he had moved. "This fire, I have not felt a fire since my divorce over ten years ago. Can I promise the world? No! But I can promise I won't ask you to give me your world till we both know its right." Glenn lowered his eyes from hers as he finished his sentence Jill's body had tighten as he spoke and he was afraid his words where not what Jill had wanted to hear. Just as Glenn started to release her, Jill's arms tighten around him pulling him closer to her. Her lips found his laying soft kiss across his, only for him to take over and bit down hard on Jill's lip, he then followed it with soft kisses up her jaw line to her ear and nibble on her ear lobe as she pulled her head fully around his words.

"So after Lunch I won't see you till Monday?"

"I don't know, all the guys will be here tomorrow and they like sausage and pancakes too, I might bring then for breakfast and let them eat at my favorite new dinner."

Jill's jaw dropped, she had seen how much Kane had eaten by him self she had no were near enough food for all the guys. "I mean we would bring all the food, cook our self's, and clean up. I promise!"

"So will I get a plate of these pancakes?"

"Of course!" Glenn said, placing another kiss on her lips before letting her go.

Jill led Glenn back down stairs by his hand but dropped it as her feet touched the last step. Glenn moved away from the stairs moving back to his green beans, but only to find Molly had them finished and moved on to a hundred other things. Glenn started feeling bad for not staying down stair to help till two other people came threw the doors carrying finished pots of food.

"Guys this is Glenn, he will be helping out back here today. Its his first time some please be nice." Jill's voice was nice, but she shot her stalker a look of warning, one that did not go unnoticed by Glenn.

Glenn went to pull his phone out to check the time and realized he had left it in his car, so with a quick hand motion Glenn told Jill he was going to go get it.

Glenn stepped out the back door looking around at the little dinner slash home Jill worked and lived in. It was small but damn had she made it perfect. Glenn reach his SUV and pulled out his phone from the middle console, five missed calls and three texts.

* * *

_**Hey Guys let me know what you guys think so far. I would love any feed back. Thanks for taking the time to read. :)**_


	3. Spending Time Together

Glenn first checked the calls one from Matt, the other four where from Jeff. Glenn laughed to himself, of course Jeff would freak out, all I needed was some alone time. Glenn read the messages next, one from Jeff that read: You better be okay, I'll hurt you if you are not. Then one from Matt: Please don't tell me you let some fan girl tie you up in her closet, I all ways told you it was unsafe for you to travel alone, your going to get yourself into trouble. Last Glenn read a text he had not been expecting, the name said Randy but yet the words seemed to come from someone else: I know its hard to travel with us guys, and I'm sorry if I make it even harder on you. I saw you last night in the lobby, you looked so heart broken, I don't mean to rub anything in your face. Please know I wish you happiness and hope you can find it this weekend.  
Glenn sat there staring at the phone. Randy's words had him wishing to run back into the dinner and pull Jill into a hug and never let go. Yet Matt's words lingered as well, as Fan-girl stories where all over the place in the WWE, who knew Jill could just be putting on a show, till she goes crazy.  
Kane sent one text back to Randy: Thanks, me too.  
Glenn all most could hear the sadness yet hope in the words as he texted them.

Matt kept telling Jeff to calm down Glenn would be okay, he was a big guy he could take care of himself. Yet Jeff was worried Glenn would somehow find himself in trouble, but it was Randy who really made Jeff relax a little when he said, "I just heard from him, leave him alone he is okay, he just needs some time."

Kane stepped out of the SUV and walked back to kitchen, he saw Jill cooking and running the kitchen.  
Jill saw Glenn come into the kitchen with a small frown on his face and it worried her. What if something on his phone had him double thinking what had happened so far.  
"Glenn would you like to fry pork chops or put sides on the plates." Jill asked, trying to figure out what had Glenn upset.  
"Anything you want, doll." Glenn said, moving in closer to Jill shaking the frown off his face.  
"Okay how about you fry!"  
Jill stood by Glenn dishing out sides, and giving out orders to the workers. She had little time to think about Glenn through lunch, but could see Glenn's mind working hard, she only fear about what.  
Glenn kept thinking about the text messages, 'was Jill crazy, or was she what he need in life. Was Jill just putting on a show thinking she had found a way out of her current life, was she just some ring rat. Or was she just a fan, and a fan who understood Kane was not Glenn. Could she love Glenn and not just a WWE superstar. Glenn then realized he would not have to wait long to have his answer.  
Jill smiled at Glenn as everyone started to clean up after lunch. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go on to the hotel, and get some rest."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind helping some more."  
"We are fine, and I know you have things you have to do today. Will I still see you tomorrow for breakfast?"  
"As long as you will still have us?"  
"It will be fun, I can't wait. It will be great to see if all the guys can cook as great as you." Jill said, smiling again, and brushing her hand across the back side of Glenn's.

"Okay baby, I'll see you around seven." Glenn said, then placed a small kiss on the back of Jill's hand.

Glenn got in the SUV and drove towards the hotel, he knew by now the guys should be there. He knew he would have to apologize for running off, but he was very glad he had. With in a few hours he would know if Jill was serious or if she had him fooled. He entered his room, hoping it would only be Matt in the room, but was surprised when it was Randy sitting on the spare bed in the room.

"I sent the boys out, I thought you might want some time to yourself." Randy said, standing up to walk out of the room but Glenn placed his hand on Randy's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Can I ask a favor from you?" Glenn looked at Randy, for once Randy's looks where going to help him.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Randy asked, hoping he could help Glenn with what ever he needed.

"Tomorrow, if you guys want we are going to cook breakfasts at this dinner I ate at this morning, and I need you to hit on the owner."

"What?"

"Okay listen, don't tell Jeff or Matt yet, I don't want to get their hopes up. But i think I found some one who will make me happy, But at the same time I'm afraid she maybe just playing me. So I need you to see if she just is playing me or if she is telling me the truth."

"So you think you found, well what love? Don't get me wrong I'd be happy for you, but you have known her for what three hours?"

"Six, but I feel a fire that I never felt for anyone else, I get it. I even think I'm crazy, but what if she is the one I've been looking for." Glenn let his eyes fall to the ground. He knew Randy was looking at him with pity, and yet his next words took him off guard.

"I will do my best, to make sure she is sincere. I really hope she is, but remember even if she is not, there is someone out there that is." A smile was on Randy's lips when Glenn looked up, and with a nod 'thanks' Randy was gone, leaving Glenn alone with his thoughts of Jill again.


End file.
